


Honey Lavender Love

by GobiWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys too, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because uncle Sans, Certain people can't talk, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Did I add too many tags?, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frisk likes her though, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, I swear he will warm up to her, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Like really slow, M/M, Monster-Rights, No large plotholes, Not too protective, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus need a hug, Party, Possible smut, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Loves Anime, Reader becomes like an aunt to Frisk, Reader has a cat, Reader has her own apartment, Reader is one of them, Sans doesn't trust reader, Sans likes him some knee-high socks, Seriously a slow-burn, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sock Kink, Tags May Change, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, at frist, did i say that already?, don't we all, him and undyne are as gay as the day, probable smut, slow-burn, we'll change as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobiWriting/pseuds/GobiWriting
Summary: You work at a child's dream- a shop full of pastries and chocolates of wide varieties. The one thing that get's your blood boiling? Monster discrimination, so you end up intervening with a near-violent monster-hater. The skeleton himself seems appreciative of the intervention, and you thought that would be the last time you saw him. A couple days later your bestie- Alphys- invites you to a party. She asks you to bring several assortments of deserts from your workplace, all paid by her of course. When you arrived a familiar face lingered in the side of your vision.  What's he doing here, and why is he looking at you like that?(Smut Chapters will be marked with an asterisk*)
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Reader (Undertale), Toriel/Asgore (Undertale), Undyne/Alphys (Undertale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Monsters love pastries

You sat bored behind the pastry counter, watching the foot traffic wane with the late afternoon bordering on evening. Today had been as uneventful as the last and held no real meaning. When you were about to start closing shop, you heard the door open with a gentle chime. You turned around to see- a monster? He was a relatively rounded skeleton, with a comfortable looking jacket. His track shorts went slightly past his knees, and were met with his loosened socks. His blue converse had several scuff marks but were otherwise in good condition. You noticed several people leave the shop, or cover their kid's eyes. You could feel anger surfacing at their behavior, but turned politely to the skeleton in front of you.

"Hello sir, what can I get you this afternoon?"

You hoped the skeleton in front of you was male...

"uh yeah, can i get some jelly doughnuts-?"

He seemed startled by your kind tone. You felt a swell of pride that you came across as completely passive. No one could say the same for most people around here, you though harshly. 

"Of course, what flavors?"

His eye lights were dim and shrunk, similar to a hostile glare from a cat. It was reasonable, since most humans outwardly nice wanted something from monsters, or was faking it. He pointed to two cherry ones, and a raspberry flavored one. You grabbed each doughnut carefully and placed them inside a thick paper bag. You folded the top of the bag and rung up the price. 

"You have a total of $4.50."

He grabbed a worn wallet from one of the hoodie pockets, but was rudely interrupted by another patron.

"He shouldn't be aloud to order from here, monsters are the filth of our city!"

Several others shouted in agreement to the bold man's statement. The monster startled and slowly began placing the wallet back in his pocket. 

"W-wait-"

You leaned over the counter to hand the monster his doughnuts. You put the required price in the register with your own money, looking back at the monster.

"Please, have a nice day."

He looked at you with now strangely soft eye lights and smiled. Your skeleton customer turned quickly around, aware of the approaching threat. The man was behind the skeleton, a threatening glare on his face.

"I said filth like you shouldn't be aloud to eat here. You should go back underground _were you came from_ -"

You stepped out from behind the counter and stood protectively in front of the skeleton. You couldn't see his expression, but if you had you would see how is eye lights grew just a little bit brighter. The man's scraggly chin looked unclean and had small stubs of hair on it, and he smelled strangely gross. You looked him directly in the eye despite the obvious height difference. He looked down at you, and the look sent disgusted shivers down your spine.

"Why don't you let the men handle this creep, sweetheart. You can have your fun later."

His comment made your chest swell with a powerful burst of pride.

_Facing this racist creep, fills you with **justice.**_

The fight was over so quickly, no witnesses could make it out. He had thrown a punch directly at your face, which you promptly caught and flung to the side. The energy sent his face directly into your adjacent fist. His nose must have broken rather painfully, because thick red blood leaked onto his stained shirt. He yelped in surprise and stormed out of the quiet shop. Several other patrons left after him, sending mean glares and comments towards you and the monster, and the door closed quietly. The cafe erupted into cheers and hollers for you standing up for a monster. You looked back at the awestruck monster standing beside the display case.

"Sorry for that sir, please don't think too much of it."

His eye lights were still shining brightly and fuzzy within his skull, which you took as a sign of appreciation. Your pride swelled at the realization of what just happened.

The skeleton walked out of the shop taking a savored bite of the powdered doughnut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked into the office of your work place. Lillian, a rabbit monster, sat quietly at the desk. You smiled when she shot you a sympathetic look.

"Listen (y/n), you know I love you working here but-"

"I'm sorry I did that."

She looked at you with a curious look, urging you on.

"I know it wasn't smart to punch a patron in the face, and I probably got some of his blood on the clean linoleum, but hear me out-"

"He's not pressing charges."

The statement sunk in slowly, Lillian's face forming a grateful smile.

"Wait- really?"

"You did act in self defense, and he was outright being racist, which in itself is illegal."

"So what happened to him?" You asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was informed he got a hefty hospital bill for a broken nose."

You outright laughed at the thought. Lillian smiled uncertainly, and the rest of the conversation was going over the typical protocol guidelines. You went home that day, with a sense of accomplishment. When you arrived at your apartment a quiet buzz alerted you. You mindlessly opened the door while tapping on the screen. Your cat- Crimson- swarmed your feet lovingly. The rag-doll cat halted when you closed the door and weaved through your kitchen. You had a message from a familiar fellow anime weeb. The contact 'Mew Mew Master' flashed when you clicked on the message app.

***HEY ANSWER YOUR FLIPPIN PHONE GIRL >:E**

***Sorry, was at work coming home**

***Lol wyd now?**

***I'm at home...? lmao**

***So- undyne and I are throwing a partyandiwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotoitwecanwatchanimeafter :D**

You took a double take on the jumbled words she had typed quickly.

***Or you know we don't have to... :\**

***No No, I was reading it and sure Friday sounds good- you said a party and anime after?**

She was typing for nearly a minute, the chat bubble disappearing and reappearing ever few seconds.

***Uhh yeah and there's also going to be just our close friends but I thought you would want to go? ;D**

You stared at the screen. Close friends? That meant she was inviting you to a personal anime night, with an addition of a party before. You texted your lizard bestie back.

***Sure alph, when's it at?**

She left you on read for a minute- a typical thing for her, meaning she was talking to someone at the moment. She returned a text moments later while you had gone to change into your comfy clothes.

***It's around 4? Undyne said? Ummmmm :/**

She followed the text with a large nervous-faced anime sticker. You giggled when the sticker started sweating- a gif.

***I'll make it... It's just an anime night, right?**

You flashbacked fondly to all the previous anime nights you had spent at their house. Undyne always had you help make dinner, and Alphys stood back watching the passionate display of 'Culinary Art'. She texted back moments later.

***Yeah, super casual ;D**

Her use of classic emojis had been one of the things that made you appreciative of her personality. Alphys was always a nervous mess, but over text she seemed to take on a new sense of confidence. You smiled when you read it.

*** Oh, and can you bring two dozen of those doughnuts Lillian makes? All kinds are okay :D**

***Sure, I'll get them for you when I leave my shift.**

***Also since it's casual, you can wear anykind of clothes u want**

***Alright, I'll wear that super casual hotdog shirt you absolutely love.**

***YOU KNOW I DISLIKE THAT ONE VERY MUCH >:P**

***welp looks like it's part of the outfit.**

***NUUUUUUUUU (Y/N)!!!!**

You sent a winking emoji, that ended the conversation. You started on winding down for the day preparing your meal. Dinner was simple enough for you; a large bowl of instant noodles, and some pizza rolls. You send a picture of the meal to both Undyne and Alphys, who both sent similar images. Each one featured the other, and two vastly different meals. Alphys had instant noodles like you, with some beef in it, and Undyne had ironically... Was that Sushi??? You sent smilies to your friends, and finished your nightly routine. You had a couple hours before your loose bedtime, so you turned on the TV. Netflix supplied some good distractions for the night. You went to bed with final goodbyes to your scaled besties, and fell asleep happily.

You woke up Friday morning, disorientated. Your cat had taken his place beneath your chin in your sleep. His tail flicked lazily on your cheek. When you carefully removed him from your body, you took a moment to marvel at his fur. He was a long haired rad-doll cat, with icy blue eyes. His name came from when he was a kitten- he got into some of your makeup, smearing crimson lipstick all over his paws and face. You chuckled at the memory, stroking his soft fur. The clock read 7:00, which gave you 30 minutes. By the time you were ready, you only had a few minutes. Your car rumbled but let you pull out of the apartment complex's parking lot. The drive was quick, and you pulled into the employee lot. When you came in, you noticed your boss in the break room nursing a steaming cup of tea. You greeted her while you walked past the break room's doorless entry, making your way to the front door to the shop. Lillian came out from the back holding her mug. She tilted her black hat and looked down at her hand-made Cinna-bunnies. 

"I remember back in Snowdin, when monsters would come from all around to try these..."

Her soft, faraway look made you smile.

"I'm sure they would, those are so good."

She smiled appreciatively to you while she closed the display case again. With that, your final workday of the week began. Throughout the day it was much quieter after the previous incident, and you noticed several monsters trickled through the foot traffic. One stood out to you however. A large goat-lion(?) type monster came inside, dressed in a lavender purple sundress and a similarly colored sunhat. Beside her was a child. They had short brown hair and olive skin. Their clothes were a simple pair of dark blue suspenders and a soft pastel blue shirt with two magenta stripes. They held their mother's hand wearily. She came up to the counter with a patient smile.

"Hello there dear, may we have some pastries?"

Her tone held a strangely regal air to it. You smiled down at the child, slightly entrapped by their deep crimson irises. 

"Of course, what would you like?"

The child directed their gaze to the Cinna-bunnies in front of them. They pointed gently- minding the glass- at one of the iced ones.

"An Iced Cinna-Bunnie, huh? Good choice!"

They smiled up at their mother, a proud smile on their face. She cooed down at them gently. You placed the sticky treat into the paper bag and handed the goods to the goat woman. She patted he child's head, and reached into her purse.

"That's a total of... $1.50."

She struggled into the purse, a nervous look on her softly furred face. The kid looked up at her, a worried look on their face. They tugged on her sundress and their hands rapidly signed something you could barely make out.

_What's wrong, momma?_

She looked down at her child sadly.

"I suppose I did not think to grab my wallet when we went to the park, my child. Oh dear, I am so sorry..."

They looked longingly at the pastry in the bag. You remembered when you payed for the skeleton's pastries, because of the rude patron. What would it hurt, helping this poor mother?

"Actually ma'am I uh-"

She looked at you with cautious maroon eyes. You felt another understanding, knowing monsters had every right to feel anxious around humans.

"I can pay for you, It's no trouble."

She placed a thick paw on her chest.

"Dear no, I would never do that to someone!"

You had already rung up the pastry, and placed some of your pocket money inside it. You handed the bag to the startled monster.

"Have a nice day, and-" You looked down into the now beautiful crimson eyes. "Enjoy your pastry."

She looked at you with endearing eyes.

"My name is Toriel. I suppose I should thank you, Miss...?"

"(y/n)."

The child looked up at you and a small grin while signing to you. The mother began to speak for them.

"They say-"

"Thank you miss pastry lady." You said happily. 

They both looked at you surprised, and the child spelled their name out.

"Why hello to you too, Frisk. Please, enjoy the rest of this warm afternoon!"

Toriel looked at you surprised. Sign language was something you learned when you started working here, to serve monsters with no mouths. It appeared to help you now though. The child ran excitedly to the door. They waved at you as they left through the glass door. You sighed happily.

_Knowing those two got their pastries hassle-free, fills you with a sense of **justice.**_

By the end of your shift- which ended early on Fridays, around 3:30- You had sold several of Lillian's delicious Cinna-Bunnies. When you packed the two pastry boxes with doughnuts of all kinds, only one Cinna-Bunnie was left. You decide to grab the sweet pastry and put it in as the last dessert. You rung them up, paying for both boxes. Lillian walked out with you, and locked the door. You waved to your boss while you made your way to your small car. The boxes sat in the passenger seat next to you the whole ride. When you got home, your cat meowed loudly at you. You stroked his back once your hands were empty. Going to your room to change made your cat follow speedily behind you. You put on some dark navy jeans. They seemed to grip you perfect, put you still put on a belt for style. You put on your hot dog shirt, fully serious about it despite Alphys assuming you were messing with her. The Shirt itself was a dark grey, and had thick white text. It read "We're All Wieners Here!" with the picture of a comical hot-dog with a medal and trophy next to it. You smiled, putting on a thick, dark blue zip-down hoodie. You left it open to show the comical shirt and because the weather was nice outside. Your cat meowed angrily again, perched on your bed trying to reach you. Your hand reached his furry head with ease, making in mewl into the pet. Your touch-starved cat had enough, running off to his cat post. You grabbed your keys and pastries, going to your car again. Once inside, You drove to the scaly couple's shared house. 

You pulled into their crowded driveway careful to be mindful of other people's (Monster's) car door spaces. You carried the large boxes up to the door, knocking loudly. The face you saw when the door opened made your heart stop. They seemed equally surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?"


	2. Party and Anime

You looked at the skeleton in front of you with soft eyes.

"I'm Alphys's friend, here for the party...?"

Before he could respond, you heard thundering footsteps. You had no warning when a blur of aquamarine and red slammed into you, pulling you up into a crushing hug.

"(Y/N)! BABE, (Y/N)'S HERE!" She shouted (in your ear).

She set you down, bolting back inside to find Alphys. From the way she smelled, you figured she had found the alcohol table already. The skeleton looked dumbfounded at the display of affection. You held out a hand to him.

"Name's (y/n), if you didn't catch it."

He didn't move to take your hand at first, but he looked down at your shirt. His eye lights shrunk as he laughed. He didn't just -heh heh-. No, he laughed so hard he had to hold onto the door frame for support. You chuckled from his deep contagious laughter. He composed himself, grabbing your hand. His bones were warm in your palm and felt like porcelain. A thick, slightly malleable bone took the place of metacarpals, and his phalanges were much thicker than a regular skeleton. The bone molded to fit into your hand. 

"name's sans. sans the skeleton." He rumbled.

You both walked inside the decorative door way to their shared house, him closing the door behind you. You looked around fondly. You could see Undyne snuggling Alphys on one of their large beanbags, Sans taking a seat at their counter, and several unrecognizable monsters. There was another large goat lion monster. He had large paws, a thick blonde mane, and a pink Hawaiian shirt. He was handing a child a cup of- wait, is that Frisk? You must have said it out loud, because they looked your way. Sans also tilted his head, another strange look on his face. You ignored his curiosity and outstretched your arms. Frisk bolted away from their father (You guessed) and straight into your waiting arms. They jumped giddily, signing a hello to you.

"Well hello to you, frisk!"

Sans looked at you bewildered. 

"you can read sign language?" He asked curiously.

"Well, not that good, but I can."

They held their hands from side to side- sign language for party. The rest of their sentence was easily understood.

_I'm glad you came to the party!_

You chuckled, patting their head. You saw Toriel standing next to the other goat monster. The two of them suddenly sparked something in your brain.

"You two are the King and Queen, right? That means, this is Frisk, the royal ambassador-!"

"No need for formalities, dear." Toriel smiled gently.

"You must be Asgore. It's nice to meet you two." You held your hand to the royal couple.

They both took your hand, shaking it gently. Asgore nodded an affirmation, going on to tell you how pleasant it is for Alphys and Undyne to have invited you. You motioned over to your pastries, Frisk bolting there first. They pulled out the iced Cinna-Bunny, eating it quickly. You giggled along with them while you grabbed a powdered doughnut. You felt a clawed hand on your arm, causing you to look over at Alphys.

"H-hey, (y/n), I'm- uh- glad you could-" She stuttered nervously.

You tutted, pulling your best friend into a comforting hug. She relaxed into your embrace with a shaky huff.

"I'm happy you invited me Alph, and I brought those doughnuts." You smiled.

She grinned widely, reaching into the box for a particularly soft doughnut. She also grabbed one for Undyne, and left to find the Party-Crazed Gill-Friend (heh.). Sans was now eyeing you from the corner of your eye. You turned your head to look at him. He kept staring.

"What's up, you got a bone to pick with me or something?" You chuckled out at him. 

He laughed along with you, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

"nah kid. just wondering how everybody already knows you."

You thoughtfully tapped your chin for a moment.

"Well, I met Alphys, Toriel, and Frisk at my workplace... And Undyne came along with the friendship with Alphys... That's about it?"

He hummed with acknowledgment, turning back to nurse a cup of light blue alcohol. When you turned to go find Undyne, another skeleton had beat you to it. Undyne had him in a headlock, the two wrestling in the living room. A coffee table had been flipped over with their shenanigans. The skeleton grunted, sending Undyne over his shoulder from behind. She slammed onto the couch with gracious laughter. The skeleton laughed breathlessly, surveying the damage. He reset the table and helped Undyne up. She looked over at you, a shark-like grin crossing her face. 

"HEY PUNK!" She shouted at you.

You braced yourself, ready for what she had planned. She ran at you with the grin, it taking a more childish angle. You dodged her last minute, while grabbing her arm to re-direct her momentum. She skidded back, her face brighter. 

"That's what I'm TALKING ABOUT!"

You grinned at her proudly and brought your hand up. You both did a complex handshake, each of you moving graciously. The skeleton who had been temporarily forgotten came right over.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN COMPETE SO CLOSELY TO UNDYNE BEFORE!"

His volume rivaled Undyne's battle cries, but you still looked bravely at him.

"No no, your act of strength before completely surpassed what I have done here today."

He seemed to like the formal tone, because he posed dramatically with his cape flipping in some unseen wind. You smiled and outstretched your hand.

"My name's (y/n). You are...?" You smiled.

"I AM NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You remembered that name somewhere... Oh!

"You train with Undyne, right? I've heard how great you are!"

His cheekbones lit a faint orange as he pulled you into a tight hug. He seemed absolutely ecstatic.

"I-I HAVE ANOTHER F-FAN?" His voice wavered at the raw emotion he felt.

You gripped him tightly in the compromising position.

"Yes Papyrus. You do."

He shrieked like an overjoyed child, promptly setting you down. He ran over to sans, grabbing him instead.

"BROTHER, I HAVE ANOTHER FAN!" He shouted.

Sans mumbled a congratulations, hugging his brother lightly. Your heart swelled at the sight- wait they were brothers? You studied the major differences between the two skeletons. Height, energy levels, dressing styles... They were exact opposites. You smiled lightly when Alphys came over. She handed you a (Cliche) red solo cup. Inside was the same alcohol that sans had in his cup.

"What is this?" You questioned.

"I-it's Echo Wine-?" 

You hummed, taking a drink. It was sweet on your mouth with no taste of alcohol you had known before. Undyne laughed at your questioning look to the cup.

'MONSTERS don't need that HUMAN ALCOHOL to HAVE A GOOD TIME!" She raised her voice enthusiastically. Several monsters in the room shouted in agreement. There was music coming from somewhere, and everyone mingled together. You saw a tall Robot hanging off Papyrus's shoulder, whispering something in his skele-lover's 'ear'. Papyrus flushed a deep orange, gently pushing the robot away. Alphys was next to you again, leaning into the counter you sat at.

"That's Mettaton. The robot I made?"

"Yeah I remember. He was a ghost before, right?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink. You did in unison with her and kept watching the two monsters flirt. Sans seemed to glare at the robot every time his back was turned. You outright laughed at his face, causing him to look at you the same way. He was sitting a ways away from you two, but came over for an explanation.

"what's so funny, kid?" He grunted.

"Gosh, it's not you- pffff- it's your face!"

He looked confused at your buzzed laughing. Alphys explained the expression you had at Mettaton was what triggered the reaction. 

"Well, I'd be tellin' a fibula if i didn't say it tickled your ribs."

For some reason, the poor tasted puns made your laughter uncontrollable. They both joined along with you, and you wiped tears from your face. You took off your thick blue zip-down and draped it over the hard back of the kitchen chair. Music played comfortably in the background of your conversation, along with other conversations trickling into the white noise. Undyne had long since come to reclaim her girlfriend which gave both you and Sans the chance to make the 'Gill-friend' pun. You beat Sans to it, and Undyne laughed loudly. Sans however looked 'blue in the face'. His cheekbones were a soft pastel blue while you laughed at your own pun. Frisk had lingered around the almost empty pastry boxes, their eyes shining in a silent question. You nodded, and they grabbed a jelly doughnut. You wanted one, so you grabbed a raspberry flavor. The strange blue alcohol went down nicely with the doughnut and eased your nerves. 

"So,I never- uh-" he began quietly. "I never got the chance to thank you, for the other day."

You looked at the skeleton in question, his eye lights trailing downward nervously.

"I didn't expect that from, no offense, but a human."

You laughed, and he looked at you bewildered. 

"No offense? Come on, we all know humans are total jack-asses!" You smiled widely.

He seemed to relax with the thought you really didn't care.

"But, your welcome. I hate when I see people treating monsters like that, it's wrong."

He sent you a sincere smile, leaving the conversation at that. You noticed him looking at your shirt several times throughout the meet-and-greet (It really wasn't much like a party to you) which made your chest swell with pride. Not egotistical pride however, but the feeling that you have something in common with a potential friend. Yeah, Undyne and Alphys were fun to hang out with, but you never really got opportunities to hang out with anyone outside of work. Sans and Papyrus seemed interesting to say in the least. At some point during the progressing night you and Undyne were caught in an arm wrestle. The powerful fish had trained with you for several weeks prior, so you had a chance at winning. Of course she ended up winning against you much to her pleasure. You went up against Papyrus next. He sat at the table with a determined look on his (surprisingly) expressive skull.

"PREPARE TO BE BESTED, HUMAN!" He shouted.

You had two options. You could win against the skeleton- which you were sure you could do. Or, you could let him win and be rewarded with his child-like joy. You decided to put up 'a fight' to make it seem like a genuine win on his part. 

"OH, It's on BONEBOY!" 

His grin widened considerably as he took your hand in his. When the match started, you could feel the power behind it. So it seemed Undyne trained with him too... And there goes your plan. You flexed your arm and began pushing harder. Papyrus must have had the same idea- take it easy for them- as he too strengthened his arm. The two of you were struggling in the same place for what seemed like forever, when you slowly let your strength down. Papyrus seemed to get giddy near the end, slamming your hand down onto the table (With consideration of course, because he is rather kind).

"ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"

"YEAH, go PAPYRUS!" You clapped and shouted for him.

He let out a string of 'Nyeh-heh-heh's' as he chased after Undyne. You went to Alphys, and helped her set up the anime night. She looked at you with shining eyes. 

"S-so, you and the skeletons, huh?" She grinned as she placed the anime case back on the shelf.

"Yeah they're pretty cool I guess."

She looked at you with a side eye. You shrugged when her smile dropped slightly.

"Don't t-tell me you don't know what I mean..."

"Was I supposed to?" You could feel a harsh blush burning at your cheeks.

She gasped roughly and placed clawed hands on your shoulders.

"(y/n)! It's so obviously obvious you guys could be great friends! Sans likes puns, Sans likes Papyrus. You like puns, you like Papyrus. Duh?"

"Um what about Papyrus?" You questioned nervously.

"E-everyone gets along with Papyrus, come on." She released your shoulders with a shy smile, wiggling her lizard brows at you.

"Don't tell me; it's already sailed, hasn't it."

Her eyes shone brightly as she turtled into her anime-themed sweatshirt. You could see a huge smile on her face as she nodded. You groaned dramatically, watching her face grow pink. Alphys had a habit of 'shipping' people, and you had been the victim several times. But despite that, your face still burned with your embarrassment. Would he even want to be your friend? He seemed like he didn't trust humans all too much, and you doubted he would make an exception. You and Alphys finished setting up the space and everyone was called over. Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and Mettaton had to leave for separate reasons, so in the end only you and the other four monsters were left over. Everyone rushed to the couch or the smaller- but still as comfortable,- two cushioned love seat. Your two scaly friends took the smaller loveseat as a chance to cuddle, leaving you and the skeletons to the couch. They both sat on the ends leaving you to the middle. Because Papyrus was larger than you, he seemed to take up at least a spot-and-a-half. You squished to the other side, directly into Sans. He didn't seem to mind (Or he didn't care) as you took up some of his personal space. Alphys had already started the anime, which was a classic for her- Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. This particular anime didn't really draw you in because you had seen the first one several nights before. Alphys and the other two loud monsters seemed entrapped by the Cat-Girl on screen, because they were unnaturally quiet. You glanced over at Sans, who was idly watching the TV. He met your glance quietly. His eye lights were large and unfocused within his black sockets, giving the appearance of a muddled reflection of the full moon. You didn't mean to look so long, so you slowly turned back to the anime on screen. While the main character enjoyed strangely tan snail ice-cream, you could feel his eye lights still locked onto you. After you tuned him out, the unsettling feeling of being watched faded away. You just met this monster, why were your palms sweaty???

Near the end of the series, you noticed some things about the viewers. Papyrus was casually snoring into his red scarf, Undyne was cuddled into Alphys's chest (Also snoring), Alphys was fixated on the screen idly stroking her lover's hair, and Sans was glued to the screen. You couldn't focus on the show on the screen, so you pulled out your phone. You were unaware of the eye lights that floated casually down to look at your screen. You opened up the contact to 'Mew Mew Master'.

***Hey**

You had no response, but heard her phone buzz gently. She looked on at the anime.

***HEY**

She grumbled, grabbed her phone, and smiled down at the dim light.

***Heyyy ;)**

***Looking cozy, huh?**

She looked over at you, her cheeks covered in a red blush.

***Well look who's talking, skele-sandwiched girl >**:3

You tilted your head at the two skeletons on either side, not noticing how Sans jerked his head away from your screen. When you looked back down, he continued his surveillance.

***Hey this is actually comfortable. Undyne looks like she's having the time of her life tho**

Alphys let out a strangled sound and fiercely typed back at you.

***You know you should try it out sometime I bet your couch-mate would be all over it**

You tried to deny what she was getting at.

***Papyrus? He has a boyfriend already dummy.**

While you awaited the next text, Sans stiffened at your side. You didn't notice his worried eye lights trailing over between you and his brother.

***No 'dummy', SANS! GaAAAAAAAAAAA XDDDDD**

You sighed down at your phone, your face burning.

***I don't think that's gonna happen**

You looked down at your phone, a slight pang of sadness running through you. Alphys typed back quickly.

***Sans, come on dude lighten up and cuddle the girl!!! ;D**

You looked confused down at your phone. That text seemed addressed to... Sans? You looked over at your couch mate, seeing his head quickly look away. It dawned on you that he had been peeping at your phone screen. You expected to feel angry, to call him out on it but... You had nothing to hide, so what did it matter? You tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at you cautiously- seeming to expect the same thing you did-. You silently tilted the phone more for him to see.

***Alphys no pressuring people**

You typed and tilted your phone for him to see more. He looked down at it and back to you, a confused look on his face. You smiled, sending the message to Alphys. She looked at you with a twinkle in her eyes.

***Hey don't let him read the next text**

Sans looked down as you tilted your phone away.

***Lean into him so he can get a better view!!! LAY ON HIM GURL U KNOW U WANNA**

You snorted, and leaned onto Sans. He stiffened, but looked at your deliberately shown text.

***I TOLD U not to let him SEE X(**

Sans chuckled at the exchange of words. You smiled and wiggled closer to him. After all, you weren't that comfortable yet. And yeah, you just met him, but like- alcohol could be your excuse? You were all (Excluding Papyrus) more or less buzzed from the excitement before, so it was a viable one. Sans only shifted his weight to let you lay flatter on him. You both looked down at your screen as you and Alphys continued texting. By the time the anime was over, you and Sans had long since separated, Both other monsters had woken up, and everyone was getting ready to go home. Undyne called tiredly to her girlfriend from the bedroom, Alphys still saying goodbye to you all. Sans was out in their shared car, and Papyrus was at the door waiting for you. You looked curiously up at the taller skeleton.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REQUEST YOUR PHONE NUMBER IN HOPES OF A BLOSSOMING FRIENDSHIP?" He seemed nervous to ask you.

Disregarding the formal words, you grabbed his awaiting phone.

"Of course, Papyrus!"

You punched in your digits and handed the device back to the awaiting skeleton. He quickly typed something on his screen, your phone buzzing.

"NOW, YOU HAVE MY NUMBER AS WELL! GOODNIGHT, (Y/N)!"

You looked up aware he used your name. You smiled warmly and pulled the large skeleton into a hug. He wrapped his arms around your smaller form.

"Goodnight, Papyrus!"

Sans watched the scene unfold with tired eyes. You waved goodbyes the them, before stepping into your small car. Driving back in the night wasn't hard for you and you managed to make it home rather quickly. You opened your apartment door with a quiet, 'Crimson~?'. You cat bolted from your room, meowing loudly up at you. With the door closed and your bedroom light on, you leaned down to pet the impatient cat.

"Hey, buddy..." You cooed down at the fluffy whiner.

You changed out of your uncomfortable clothes, getting into the warm shower. The water fell pleasantly onto your strained muscles. Once finished with the relaxing wash, you changed into a large solid-colored Tee shirt and laid in bed. Crimson meowed quietly when you stroked him to sleep. You yourself fell deep under the temptation, letting the darkness slowly wrap your vision...


	3. Human bodies are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your monster friends seem to have incredible senses of smell- just your luck that you started your period! And since when did Papyrus cook bad? He only promised the work of a culinary artist!

You woke up in a cold sweat, the uncomfortable sheen running down your back. Memories of your nightmare flashed in your memory and made your head throb. You sat up slowly from your bed to look at the clock on your nightstand. It read 3:12 am. You grumbled knowing you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Your phone buzzed silently next to the clock. You looked back at the time, bewildered. Who would text you this late? (Or early). You pulled up the messaging app to see who it was. It was from an unknown number. The thing that stopped you from blocking the number, was what it read. 

***knock knock**

You stared down at the text message. A knock knock joke? There would be no harm in humoring someone, right?

***Who's there**

***leaf**

***Leaf who**

***i can't be-leaf you're up this late**

You looked hesitantly down at the phone. Who was this?

***Who is this**

***sans**

***How did you get my number?**

***I got it off paps phone**

You stared down at the phone, a sense of happiness filling you. Sans wanted your number!

 ***So what are you doing up this late?** You typed.

He took a minute to finish typing, but you were severely disappointed in what he put.

***cuz**

You turned on the TV, prepared for a restless night.

***wut about u?**

***'cuz'**

He didn't answer for another second, but typed quickly afterwards.

***fair.**

You both continued to text throughout the night. You learned about him and Papyrus, how they lived underground, and even some childhood experiences. You of course told him about yourself, while the two of you got to know each other better. You spent more time texting him (With papyrus too,) and even had a group chat with you three. Sans spammed memes in it, making Papyrus blow up your notifications with complaints. At some point in the morning, Papyrus mentioned training with Undyne so you let him go. Sans texted you right after Papyrus claimed to have left.

***i'm bored**

***Hi bored**

He didn't answer for a second, but sent you a series of laughing faces- he must have really enjoyed the dad joke. 

***Seriously though Papyrus just left, right?**

***I prefer to think he right left**

It took you a second to notice what he meant. You send a crying-laughing face, and continued your conversation with him.

***How can you be bored don't you have anyone else to talk to?**

***nope**

You stared idly down at the phone. You just met him, it wouldn't be normal to hang out so soon, right? Right...

***wanna get sm coffee?**

You looked down at the text immediately answering.

***Wait you serious??? Hell yeah!**

He din't answer you for another minute which allowed you to get ready. You put on a loose grey t-shirt that went mid-thigh, some black leggings, and your personally favorite fuzzy boots. The entire outfit was slightly dark... so you threw on your large navy blue zip-down hoodie. You checked yourself out in the mirror with a devious smile. Your curves were hidden beneath the large clothes- which sent a pleased tingle down your spine- and the overall visual elements made you happy. Your phone buzzed moments later.

***cool i found a place btw**

***Awesome where's it at?**

He gave you the place's address when you had made it out to your car. You set your phone down in the cup holder beside you with a loud thud, and started your small car. It gave with a large growl when you shifted into reverse and rumbled quietly when you began driving out of the large apartment parking lot. You drove silently through several stoplights, coming to a final stop in front of a modest-looking coffee shop. Beside it were larger stores, most likely international, but it seemed to be a local business. You opened the glass door with a slightly relieved shiver. The weather outside was getting colder... You looked around for your skeletal companion, but were met with a shop full of slightly fleshier beings. Some monsters sat in different booths but none seemed to be Sans. You leaned on the wall next to the door to text him. a message notification popped up just as you opened the phone.

***were u at**

***I'm waiting for you lol**

***i c u**

You made a face at his distasteful texting lingo. You looked up to see him in a booth you swore you had looked at for him. When you sat down his smile turned sheepish.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long." He started.

"No, it's no worry, really."

You both sat awkwardly for a moment when Sans sat up quickly.

"So- uh, what do you want? I mean, coffee-wise?" 

You told him your favorite coffee to get and he walked calmly to the counter. Minutes passed by when you both got your drinks returned to you. Steam billowed out of the heated cup and sent shivers of relaxation through your neck. When you took a cautious drink, the steam didn't burn at your face. It seemed to hug your lips every return, and the coffee itself swirled within the cup. Sans seemed preoccupied with his own cup when you chuckled. He looked a you (playfully) defensive.

"Hey, what's so funny coffee-stache?"

You licked at the coffee that had accumulated on your upper lip.

"You seriously got bored as soon as your brother left?" You smirked at him.

He didn't answer you at first. His eye sockets were widened with barely visible pupils, and his cheekbones were covered in a cobalt blush.

"u-um, yeah he really distracts me." 

You both continued talking about his brother while you finished your drinks. When it was over, sans offered for another meet-up, sometime. You agreed happily and went off in your car. When you got home to your cat- who had been directly at the door and almost stepped on- meowed constantly for your attention. You laid about for the rest of your Saturday, giving your selfishly cute cat attention and finally coming down to sleep in the evening. When you laid down for the day, you fell asleep with a small pain in your lower stomach. You should have known it, but you went to sleep anyway.

  
Waking up to your period was the most painfully gross thing the next day. You had gotten up for your usual bathroom break, and everything had been normal. But when you finished you were met with the sight of your... well, yeah. Thankfully your underwear hadn't had the horrid color on it. You mulled over the miracle. It must have been the sudden upright motion, or just chance but now you were screwed. The pads were just out of reach from you. You finally managed to get one and clean yourself up. You had to take a trip to the medicine cabinet for some aspirins, a large cup of water, and your favorite fuzzy socks. When you finally made it around to making breakfast, your phone had several new notifications. Papyrus had drifted your number around, because you had texts from Toriel and Frisk (Both texts told you it was from them). You chatted for a few minutes with both of them, establishing a greeting of sorts. You had a text from Undyne, asking if her and her girlfriend could come over for breakfast. You quickly texted her back- it was from a few minutes ago- and she responded with an 'on our way'. You added a couple more eggs to your omelet mix in preparation for your guests. After the second omelet had finished cooking, you heard a loud knock at your door. You let out a semi-loud 'COME IN!' and waited for them to make it to the kitchen. Undyne came in hand-in-hand with Alphys with a shark-like grin on her face.

"Hey, PUNK!"

"H-hey uh, (y/n)!"

"Hey guys! just make yourself at home." You greeted.

The scaly pair hung their thick coats on your hangers, before bee-lining to the small dining table. You finished cooking the third omelet and put each respective dish on a plate. You set one in front of either guest, with appropriate condiments aside for them. Undyne looked at you with a silent thank you and began digging into her steaming breakfast. Alphys took small bites of her respective meal, but made a displeased face when you sat down. You didn't want it to hurt you, but the look she had made you self-conscious. She looked up at you with the face.

"W-why do I smell b-blood!?" She rushed out to you.

You felt your face burn with embarrassment. So that's what the face was for? _Shit shit shit_ _what do you say???_

"Um well, female humans- uh..."

Both of them looked at you with strangely curious looks. Alphys interrupted you.

"W-wait isn't this like a h-heat cycle for humans? But you shed t-the inner lining o-of-"

"-YES! **THAT'S** IT!" You blurted out.

She laughed, a bright red blush covering the thin scales on her cheeks. You huffed nervously. What a save, (y/n)! They'd NEVER let this one down... Undyne ate the last of her omelet with a devious grin. She licked her maw, her singular yellow eye piercing your gaze.

"Say, PUNK! I heard you made friends with PAPYRUS!" She grinned.

"Um yeah he seemed pretty awesome, so I did? Make friends?" You felt like she had a protective speech coming up.

"It's awesome you made friends with one of ours-" Oh okay I guess not... "But-"

You held back a sarcastic comment and let her rant about you keeping him safe and if you ever hurt him, the usual protective friend speech. You reassured her that Papyrus was the nicest monster you've ever met, and that you had no intentions of hurting him. She seemed pleased and practically begged for another one of your omelets. Alphys finished hers quietly, opting out of the round of seconds being prepared. You had Undyne's (second) breakfast cooking on the stove while you opened your third story window. You looked out onto the grounds next to your building. There was a shopping mart, a couple gas stations, and you could just barely see the general area of your work. You smiled softly at the view of your small town. Ebott had always been small, even before the monsters came above-ground all those years ago. Well, two years wasn't a lot... But it was enough for the monsters to finally have (mostly) full rights. As far as you had seen, they weren't permitted to run for government positions, police officers, or first responders of any kind. It still felt good to know they were generally treated as equals. You heard a loud beep interrupt your inner monologue. The omelet flopped onto her plate with a loud slapping sound. The monster in question came from in the dining room with a hungry smile. She took the plate from you- with a please and thank you of course- and began eating her breakfast treat. Alphys was on her phone, texting someone. You took your seat with them with a hesitant smile. 

"So, we haven't really hung out that much with each other... How are my favorite nerds?" 

"Who you callin' NERD, NERD?" Undyne barked humorously.

"W-we've been really g-good, (y/n)!" Alphys seemed extremely excited. You recognized the mischievous smile.

"What are you planning Captain?"

She stood with a nervous giggle.

"Only to set sail the most perfect ship I have e-ever seen."

You looked at her with a confused look.

"But Sans isn't here- and I KNOW that's who you SHIP ME WITH."

They both laughed, explaining they were having lunch at the skeleton' house. They invited you promptly after explaining.

"But they invited you? I c-couldn't go knowing they m-might just want-" You stuttered out nervously.

"PUNK! It's okay, your their FRIEND TOO!" 

You were really starting to rub off her enthusiasm. You finally caved, offering to bring something to the lunch.

"N-no, Papyrus usually always cooks for us. You d-don't have to bring anything." Alphys smiled.

You all made the decision to carpool to their house. They naturally took the front seat, and you took the back- with the anime body pillow strapped into the seat next to you. The seat belt warped the image on the pillow case but kept it in place during the drive. You had idly scrolled through tumblr, waiting for the destination to be reached. When the car pulled to a stop you finally made the effort to pay attention to your surroundings. A large two-story house sat in front of you. It had a singular large window, a large door next to it, and two mailboxes next to the stoop. Alphys explained it was slightly based off their original house underground, but had a larger layout. There were Christmas lights hanging from the trim and they were comically lit. You followed the pair to the door. Undyne didn't need to knock, because a large gloved hand shot out from the doorway to fist bump Undyne. You couldn't see the skeleton, but knew it was Papyrus.

"Hey PAPYRUssssSSsS!!!" She shouted as she tackled him through the door. Alphys walked around the struggle, you following with a large smile. Now being able to see Papyrus, you held back a loud laughter. He had on an apron with the words 'Kiss the cook GREAT PAPYRUS!'. It was a sickly pink that screamed feminine. Papyrus ended the scuffle with Undyne, giving his best friend a large hug. He turned to you and Alphys, giving you both considerably lighter hugs. When he stopped at you, he grinned from (figurative) ear-to-ear.

"I WAS NOT EXPECTING SUCH A PLEASANT SURPRISE! I SHALL PREPARE MORE SPAGHETTI FOR THIS TURN OF EVENTS!"

He dashed into the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later.

"OH AND HUMAN (Y/N), PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

He left again. But of course, his head popped out comically for the last time.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR MY LAZYBONES BROTHER! HE LIKES TO SLEEP ON SITTING SPACES! SANS I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!!" He finally left to cook his beloved pasta.

You watched Undyne take her place beside him in the kitchen, Alphys sitting at the table near the kitchen entrance, and yourself? You sat down on their soft green couch. It jangled when you sat down. You pulled out 20 dollars? You set the money down on their coffee table, knowing someone would eventually see it. You busied yourself with a book next to the couch. It was a joke book- typical if someone like Sans lived here. You opened it to the first page, but were met with the cover of a quantum physics book.

"...what?"

You flipped through that book, only to find another identical joke book. You wasted another few minutes trying to solve the strange book but ultimately left it at that. You heard soft steps on the stair, looking up to see Sans coming down for lunch. He looked like he just woke up, or didn't sleep at all. He huffed when he sat on the couch and curled himself into a ball. You snickered seeing him half awake.

"...ngh 'ts not funny paps..." He groaned in his hood.

Paps? You decided to tease him thinking for it was his brother- completely unaware of the fact he had company over. You snickered again and poked your finger into his rib-cage. He folded back into the couch tryng to get away from your prying finger. You outright laughed this time.

"...paps you sound like a girl stopppp." He groaned.

He must have realized what happened because he shot upright, completely awake. You fell back into the couch arm with a laugh. His face was a soft blue from the embarrassment.

"oh hey kid. didn't know you were over today."

He looked to the kitchen obviously being destroyed by the two over-enthusiastic chefs inside.

"looks like another meal of barely edible spaghetti today, huh?" He huffed.

"What do you mean? I thought Papyrus was a 'Master Chef'?"

Sans looked at your with crinkled (HOW?) eye sockets as his chuckle surfaced.

"just wait you haven't seen a 'master chef' yet."

You dropped the questions coming to your mind. Like, why couldn't Papyrus cook according to Sans? Were you going to DIE from his spaghetti!? Papyrus gathered everyone for lunch at the table. You sat between Alphys and Sans, who had both had a very large cup of water next to them. Alphys handed you one with a worried smile.

"Y-you're gonna need this..." She said.

You all dug into the meal. Undyne and Papyrus ate theirs quickly and loudly, each giving the other compliments about their cooking. Sans pressed his (glowing) finger into the spaghetti, sending it floating into the nearby trashcan quickly. Papyrus didn't notice and you only did because Sans moved beside you. Your jaw dropped seeing the food float. He looked back a you with a smirk and leaned back into his chair. You took a bite of the noodles on your plate. The taste was... indescribable. Some noodles seemed under cooked and crunchy, while other ones were mushy and black. The sauce had too much salt in it- or too much tomato skin. Was that a tomato leaf? You held back a gag when you swallowed the mutated spaghetti. You noticed Papyrus and Undyne looking at you with expectant eyes. You finished getting the taste out of your mouth with the water while turning back to the two monsters before you.

"I-it was great guys!" You gagged.

They both seemed pleased and excited with your answer. You had to say something else of course...

"But-" Everyone snapped their heads back. You could feel a particular harsh gaze coming from your side but ignored the short skeleton beside you.

"I didn't get to s-see how such great chefs made it! Maybe I could... help next time?" You stuttered nervously.

Sans refocused on something else. He must have thought you were going to insult them on how bad it was. Of course not! Papyrus jumped from his chair, thankfully grabbing your unfinished plate in his excitement.

"OH YES YES YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD HAVE SO MANY OPPORTUNITIES TO SHOW HIS NEW HUMAN FRIENDS AMAZING CULINARY TECHNIQUES!" He shouted happily.

Sans chuckled deeply from his chair.

"i guess you could say-" 

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT-"

"there are-"

"SANS!?"

"so many-"

Papyrus flipped the dining table with an aggravated shout. Thankfully no one was on the side he flipped it to, and had moved just out of the raging skeleton's path. Sans looked between the table and his brother. Papyrus put the table back quietly with a bright tangerine blush covering his cheekbones. He stood back up preparing to apologize. You heard Sans rumble from beside you.

"pasta-bilities." He said quietly.

Papyrus erupted into an angry, confused laughter. Sans- along with everyone else in the room- laughed along at the brotherly bickering. Papyrus pulled his brother aside for a conversation about his puns, and their timing. Undyne and Alphys were ready to go and let you know before they went to say goodbye to the brothers. You waited for them to finish, and joined them in the hug-fest going on. When you hugged Papyrus, his breath hitched. He immediately picked you up, placed you on the couch, and knelled next to you with orange tears in his sockets. Everyone shrunk back at his motion.

"STARS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN? WHERE ARE YOU HURT? I-I CAN'T FIND THE B-BLOOD!" He wailed.

Your cheeks burned from the realization of what he was smelling. Damn monsters and their freakishly amazing sense of smell!

"I'm fine Papyrus... um it's a human thing."

Sans was next to his brother, a shaky hand on the battle armor.

"paps, bro. i think we need to have a talk real quick..." 

Sans's cheekbones were a vibrant cobalt in color, with darker tints glowing beneath his sockets. It was pretty to look at- Damn it (y/n), not now! He took his brother by the ulna and lead him to the kitchen for an adult conversation. Alphys nearly collapsed from laughing so hard- Undyne not anywhere near composed too. You stood up with a soft huff.

"Jeez, how good can you guys smell?" 

"W-w-ell umm, monsters don't h-have a physical body? W-well i mean we do but- um, it's made of dust? You know? And we h-have magic, which m-makes up for the lack of m-mass. Resulting in h-heightened senses? I'd h-have to show you some b-books on it-" 

"It's okay Alphys, I think I get it now." You smiled at the nervous mess.

She squealed when Undyne lifted her up bridal style, planting (probably wet) kisses all over her cheeks and chin. You laughed at the display of love. Sans came back out in the middle of their love-fest with a bright cobalt face. He held his phone loosely. The screen showed an anatomy image off google, with the insides of a female human. You snickered when Papyrus came out with a completely composed and childish face.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN (Y/N), IT SEEMS HUMANS DO THAT? FEMALE HUMANS BLEED FROM THERE? I DID NOT KNOW THAT, BUT OF COURSE SANS DID-"

"and we're done here!" He covered the taller skeleton's mouth (on his tip toes of course...) with a nervous grunt.

You laughed heartily at the innocent skeleton. 

"It's okay Papyrus, but I'd like to wrap this up... My cat's probably crying for food by now."

The monsters finished their goodbyes with the exception of Sans. He seemed too 'blue in the face' to deal with you after that. The couple took you back to your apartment with a thank you for the breakfast, and another invitation for the next time they're out. You agreed loudly as they drove off. Your door opened particularly difficult today but you managed to make it inside to your cat. He laid quietly by the food bowl. You called out to see him jump to you, but he remained by the bowl. A feeling of dread filled you when you made it over to him, the difficult door forgotten. He laid silently by the bowls eve as you stepped next to him. You leaned down to pet him. Relief nearly made you cry when his fur was still a milky warmth. He jolted to look up at you, an angry mewl sounding from your pet. He must have just been sleeping and probably waiting for his food. You poured your cat some food which he smelled for a minute. Seriously DUDE? He walked away from the bowls with a tail flick. This cat was going to be the death of you. You decided to take a shower and when you got out, the food bowl was empty. You sighed lovingly, knowing your cat at least got some kind of nourishment. Today seemed to be a great day. You ended the day ready for work in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad you have work. At least you get to have a nice day without your energetic monster friends- right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put it out there- this fic was inspired by 'Woke the f*ck up" by jon bellion. It's an underrated song, please listen to it!
> 
> But yeah also some more info, Alphys and the reader met at her workplace 1 month prior, so they are pretty good friends. Undyne included, had trained with the reader several times. Somehow, you haven't met any of their other friends. Don't question my logic ;D
> 
> And Sans is super hesitant to trust you right now, but he'll get there, I promise.


End file.
